Historys Lost Shinobi
by spearcell96
Summary: the shattered mind of some one who only wanted to find his self lead to unthinkable consequences for Naruto and a whole adventure.
1. Chapter 1 New world

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi, or any of their characters.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki found himself in an unknown location, sprawled out on his back with his shredded clothing, which were little more than pieces of fabric that thankfully cover up enough not to leave him naked it but he would need new ones soon however he didn't seem to notice that they look a little big on him now, Naruto then began to wonder just what the heck had happened. He sat up groaning, and rubbed the back of his head, which was sore.

Naruto had been falling, he remembered that at least. But where had he fallen? Climbing to his feet, he looked around, trying to see if he saw anything that he recognized. About to put his hand up like a visor Naruto stop and was frozen in place as he got a good look at his hand and saw something off. It was small, too smell like a kids hand no more then 7 or 8 years old.

"What in the hel- BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!" the loud sound of something speeding up at him hitting Naruto's ear's only having enough just to turn before something big, hard, and metal RAM into him with more force then he had ever felt before sending him him flying into the air then crashing into the ground.

"GAH!? AGHAGG!" the blond could only grunt and cough up blood unable to understand what had happen due to the mass amount of pain he was in the car that had just hit came to a screeching stop, the back door open to and woman in a grey business suit with dark long hair and glasses, she look to in her med or thirty's jump out only to gasp at seeing the bloody and broken child before making a mad dash at him as the car diver came out next.

"You fucking moron! How could you hit a child!?" the woman scream reaching him, kneeling down she was happy to see that the boy was still alive but was dismay at realizing how badly he was hurt as the male diver came up to her and look at the boy in her.

"I didn't see him I swear! He just came out of nowhere I'm telling you! It not my fault-"

"Enough!" she growl looking at the man with a glare before turning back to the dying boy next to her.

"My cell phone on the seat, call 911 right now." she order her hands shaking as she slowly reach out trying to make herself touch Naruto's head but was clearly having trouble doing so, it was only then she notice that her diver was still standing next to her.

"What her you still doing?" she question wondering why he was not hurrying and calling the the hospital, the man look a little nerves at the moment before leaning down whisper.

"Rather then doing that, since on one is out here wouldn't be better to just quickly get back in the car and diver off?" he said wanting to get out of there while not one saw them. This however seem to be the wrong thing to say as she grab him by the collar and pull the man so close the eyes were only in inch a part.

"Phone, hospital, NOW!" the coldness in her voice made it clear she was not in the mood to hear another thing from him, letting go he immediately ran to do as he was told as she sigh and went back to looking down at the child whose name she didn't even know and slowly put her hands on each side of his head not knowing what else to do but did know one thing. "Kami this is going to be a long night..." 'GRRRRRRRRR!" HUH!?"

* * *

_"What do you think Naruto-kun? This is a special Jutsu I built just for us." Kabuto said grinning insanely Naruto who fanatically look around the void they were falling in with confusion and utter __panicked on his face before looking back at the cause of all fall a few mater a from him with a red hair girl looking both piss off and scared, but also trying very hard not to show that fear._

_"What the hell have you done Kabuto!?" Naruto yell, Kabuto insane grin seem to fade away as look away in sad amusement._

_"This jutsu is something made if I ever lost my dream of learning everything so that I could run away... with you..." Kabuto finally replied though his answer only creep Naruto out even more and cause the red to growl at him._

_"You god damn fag! If your gay for the shit head then you can deal with it on your own but don't use the fucking Edo ten-what to bring me along dammit!" Tayuya shouted but Kabuto seem to have completely forgotten her she was even there. A twisted chuckle escaped him and grew in intensity and volume as Naruto glared up at him, his body straining against the unknown restraints Kabuto had put on him._

_"Come Naruto don't be like that, the two of us are going to a whole new world!" Hysterical laughter filled the endless space around them as the light faded away and._

"Kabuto!" Naruto yell sitting up, something he immediately wish he hadn't done as pain shoot through him from all over his body and he quickly laid back down and was welcomed with a throbbing headache that made him want to pass out all over again. Reaching up and rubbing his forehead tenderly

"Okay that hurt but I remember now, That damn Kabuto show up right after my dad and the other Hokage's join the battle with Madara and the Juubi even more bat shit craze than before and, and...! Damn I can't remember." Naruto mutter to his self, the memory's he had were of those in the void and him ranting on and on about going to a new world.

"Where am I anyway?" Naruto wonder before realizing he had a metal-splint on one arm and cast on the other and he was wearing was a hospital gown that loosely clung to his body like it was to big on him.

"Hospital gown? That right, I was hit by something!" Naruto gasp realizing he was in a hospital, quickly looking around Naruto found a clipboard on top of a desk next to him.

"Fourteen broken bones, a shoulder dislocated, a concussion, internal bleeding of several organs, broken nose, cut lip... and a broken hip-_-...-_-;! WOW!" was the only this he could say looking at the clipboard in surprise, (_It help being a Jinchuuriki sometime._) Naruto muse but then frown at seeing the age they had down.

"Eight or nine? Are they stupid or something?! I'm clearly not-" Naruto as he look at his hand once again notice how small it was, looking around for something to see him self in, he found mirror on on top of the desk next to the bed he was in and looking into it Naruto was shock at what he found.

"I'm a freaking kid!" Naruto opened his mouth only to shut it in response. Yeah, he was speechless a breeze caught his attention next his he look to a open window and once again lost his voice at seeing what was outside before him... building, the kind he had never seen before! It was like he had step into a whole another... world.

_"Come Naruto don't be like that, the two of us are going to a whole new world!" _The madness of Kabuto's word return Naruto fore mind for a brief second terror slipped across the his's face. It lasted only for that moment before a look of pain replaced it, followed by a sharp intake of breath. whatever had hit him, it really hurt.

"What do you mean he not in any system!?" the loud voice of a woman scream cause Naruto to focus past the pain and look to his front, seeing a woman arguing with a doctor out side the door of his room.

"Please calm down Miss Canyu, There no need to yell." the doctor said holding his hands out, she only glare are him.

"One: Don't call me that, it Maryanne or just Anne and two don't tell me to calm down! He been here for a week now, how are you not able to find anyone related to him!?" She ask and it was clearly to the man she was not going to like the answer he had for her, (_I've been here for a week!?_) Naruto gasp.

"It like I've said, even with his fingerprints and and DNA we found noting on any of our system. I even went to the FBI and still came up with zero." he told her causing Rayling to sigh an annoyance.

"If I must say, I seen this type of thing quit a few times before. when some people have kid but are poor, they either come to the hospital and don't get any paper work on the child just born full out because they skip on the bill or don't have their child at the hospital at all." the doctor state and the woman groan knowing such a thing happen, what more then people care to admit what more it made finding out who his parents were close to impossible. And the only this she had to go was a head band that had what she guess was his name on it and his pet that show up after she hit him with her car... if you can call it that.

"Ah he's awake!" the doctor said looking into to the room they were standing in front of, Anne turn to see that he was indeed and sigh once before opening the door.

"Just keep looking." she mutter walking into the room, Naruto for his part had barely notice this as his mind was racing at the thought had been sent to another world and was turn to a kid again by that nut job Kabuto, what more how the hell was he even suppose to get home now!?

"Na-ru-to?" Naruto look up to see her staring at while holding his leaf head band with a raise eye brow at him.

"Your name is Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki, right?" she ask Naruto could only nodd feeling like he had met her before, Anne walk over to his bed only to pass it while throwing his head band on Naruto's lap with out any care and head to the open window, leaning on it she sigh like she was finding this more troublesome then anything else. "Dear kami am I suppose with this child." For some reason Naruto felt like she didn't really care what about what happen to him.

"Ah, by the way, this might sound odd but do you happen to have a... giant fox as a pet?"

* * *

**Eight Years time**

A boy leaned forward, staring through the car's at the road. He had a strange expression on his face, as he made it through the inter stated highway toward his target Naruto Uzumaki leaned forward intently, his blue eyes sharp, observant, and commanding. Like he could take the world on... a goof smile over came him killing the mood as he realize he had reach the town he was looking for and got off the highway.

The bike bent to greet the earth as he turned, switched lanes. Buildings soared by. Places that he knew he'd like end up going to soon— the mall looked blurred and curved, The bowling alley's neon lights cast a playful glow on its bricks, Several dinner looked very appealing… And at long last he reach his destinations.

A glance around and seeing the street sigh allow Naruto to confirmed it as pull his bike slowly into the most unfamiliar place he would now be calling home. Then the sound of his cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Naruto answer pulling out a android cell phone.

"Hey Naruto it mom, just checking on ya. You and Kurama reach the place yet?" she ask causing Naruto to turn and look at the side car on his bike and look at the rather lager fox white coated fox with single yet long and thick tail that was easily bigger then any normal dog.

"Yeah we made it, everything set up for school?" Naruto ask hating how this felt more like a business deal the a call from his so call mom.

"Yes, and remember, you promise to to really try this time at a normal school." Maryanne Canyu said getting a sigh from him.

"Yeah I know, don't worry I'll give it my all this time." Naruto replied, he could hear her moving around likely looking through some paper work.

"Good, I also set everything up in your account your funds will appear every to weeks. well I got to go." she said then without even saying good bye hang up, Naruto face fell slightly at this causing Kurama to chuckle.

(_**Awww! What wrong, sad that mommy didn't say bye, bye?**_) Kurama cackle hoping out of the motorcycle as Naruto grabbed his bags of the side and glare at the overgrown fox walking beside him.

"Shut up you end result of a drunken fling between a fox and a dog." Naruto leading the two to glare at each other, sometime after Naruto been hit by what he learn was a car Kurama had show up looking for him and nearly attack Maryanne Canyu though she quickly under that he was just trying to protect Naruto and was somehow ever able to calm him down.

Despite obvious differences between Kurama and normal fox's Maryanne thought Kurama had just been very well taken care of and as a result grow to the size he was and thought he was Naruto's pet... much to Naruto's amusement, though when he saw Kurama it went with out say Naruto was more then a little. It seem what every Kabuto did cause Kurama to be release from his seal but as a price the demon fox lost nearly all his power, it didn't mean Kurama was no long dangerous just that he was no longer almost unstoppable.

(_**Call me that again and I will devour you!**_) Kurama snarly though because Naruto was the only who could hear due to some type of telepathic link they had to anyone else it came out as a bark or growl. Naruto however just shrug of the threat as they walk into a ten-story building as the two walk to the front desk, the morning guard greeted him but freak out a little at seeing Kurama.

"You must be Naruto." he said reaching into his desk, Naruto blink a few time know the two haven't as he pull out a key.

"The super said you be the only tenant with really odd pet, that things house broken right?" he ask handing Naruto the keys, the blond grinned at hearing Kurama growl at being call a pet as they walk away.

"More or less." Naruto replied rubbing it in a little much to Kurama dismay. (**_I will kill you someday for this!_**) If Naruto grin could get any bigger his face would have split. It didn't take long for Naruto find his apartment, Truth be told, the apartment was actually small. The living room and the kitchen were right next to one another; there was only one bedroom, one bathroom, and a fire escape. There wasn't much furniture either; just the bookshelf, a small sofa and couch, two end tables, a lamp, a small kitchen table and two chairs, and a refrigerator. The bedroom didn't have any furniture in it whatsoever. It reminded he of home. throwing his begs down Naruto yawn.

"I'd better get going if I'm going to make it to the opening ceremony, I can unpack later." Naruto said stretching out his arms as Kurama look at him before hoping on the couch.

(_**Your going there dress like that?**_) Kurama ask, Naruto had on a pair of blue jean's with a orange button up and black under shirt with white basketball shoes on.

"Yeah I be getting my uniform to day after school so with should be cool." Naruto answer pulling a book bag of one of his duffles, Kurama nodded before lying down his head on the couch closing his eyes.

(**_Whatever, I'm going to sleep then._**) Kurama mutter as Naruto turn to leave but the fox crack open an eye as he open back up the door. (**Hey brat.**)

"Don't worry," Naruto said with a small smile throwing his bag on his shoulder. "I'm done being depress." Naruto said closing the door, Kurama look at the door for a few more moment before closing his eyes, hoping that was the case.

* * *

Naruto having left the apartment jump to one of the tell building before flipping through the air from one building to the next with a grin on his face this was likely the only use he for ninja skills now a day beside running into the everyday gang member and thug, Naruto grin drop this as he reach the next building before blasting off, thinking back to the day he woke up in the hospital, there was no sigh of Kabuto or that red head whose name he didn't even know, he had been turn into a kid about eight year old and was force to lie about not remembering anything since he was sure they wouldn't believe the truth and to make matter worst Naruto later realize he no longer hand the power to use any Jutsu. Summoning, shadow clones, even his Rasengan, all of them where gone.

It not like he forgot or anything it was like his body just was able to use them anymore but thankfully that didn't include his chakras which also meant he had access to natural energy, as for the thing with Maryanne Canyu being his mom? Well when nobody came fort as his parent of family members she take him in but well she was in now way while his new mom weren't in any way abusive towards him, she was always distant and almost always cold in their meeting, usually having as little to do with him as possible. Like sending him to boarding school and only having a few get together which most of the time she was on the phone talking and when they did talk it was with very few words. Hell she hadn't even said anything about him just making her surname his middle rather his last.

"AH I'm here." Naruto mumble in surprise landing on top of a school gate, then slap his face trying to get it together.

"Come on, you might have lost your way back home but you can't let that control life." Naruto mumble to his self knowing if he did Kabuto would win beside even with everything that had this new life was so bad. Hoping off the gate Naruto made his way into the building before head to the main hall for the opening ceremony while looking at all the student passing him by chat and going on with their daily lives, if Naruto could one thing about this world it was that this place far more peaceful then ninja world, that for sure.

"Here we go." Naruto walking into the mail hall and seeing all the kids chatting away waiting for everything to began walking inside Naruto was so busy looking around that he didn't see the girl he bout into .

"Oh sorry about that." Naruto said looking at her she was a young girl of average height with short unkempt red hair. She sports a slender frame with a small bust 'though is ask she would insists it was average-size' and well-defined legs and butt. She wears a green cap and a short t-shirt with an A-shirt underneath showing. The jeans she wears are rather torn on the left side while mostly torn off from the thigh down on the right side.

"It alright, but I haven't seen you around before you new here kid?" she ask and Naruto wonder if he could really be call that seeing as if he hadn't been turn back to eight he would be about 23 now.

"Um yeah name Naruto Canyu Uzumaki a Second Year, just transferred here." Naruto smiling as she held hand and he take it.**  
**

"Name Kisara, and let me be the first to welcome you to Kouryou High." Kisara said grinning as they shake hands before another word could be said the announcer began talking tell this they world be having some foreign exchange students appeared in school as second year students, the students were Boris Ivanov, Tirawit Kōkin, Rachel Stanley, and Ethan Stanley.

"What up with these gloomy guy?" Naruto murmured thoughtfully, the only girl in the group seem okay but there seem like something was off about her, Boris and Ethan look like statue which could mean they were just the type but again like Rachel something was odd about them, Tirawit Kōkin on the other hand was bad new, something Naruto could just looking at him and that was before he notice the wave of king intent he was sending out.

"According to that really hot body, i guess she's pollux's sister castor?" Naruto heard someone comment, looking next to Kisara Naruto saw a tall young man with a fairly lean and muscular build with short spike brown hair that sticks up and has the lower half shorter and has a scar under his chin wearing sunglasses, a white button up, and brown pants and for some reason Kisara was exhibiting jealousy as he stare at.

"Then that guy in the middle must be yomi as well. You can tell it from his eyes..." Kisara said glaring at the boy causing Naruto eye to twitch at feeling clear killing intent from her, (_Are you telling me out of millions of school in japan I pick the one that had something wrong with it!?_) Naruto thought in annoyances.

* * *

The old streamline bus pulled into the rundown station. It was close to ten clock and this part of town wasn't somewhere you wanted to loiter. The tired, fearful passengers emerged, glancing nervously around at the huge sums part city, they quickly rushed into the waiting room hoping their transportation was already waiting or would soon arrive. The last passenger to get off the bus was different. A tall, lean, rather dangerous looking man who pull at a cell before punching in a number waiting some to pick up.

"Hello yeah it me, I'm here." he said nodding as whoever was on the other line before a cold and cruel smile came over his face.

"Don't worry by the end of the day, the Zanshin Taisha-ryuu. will be no more." he said taking out two photos and take on a sadistic grin.

"But if you ask me, Tsukasa and Kurando. If their all that left of them then I'd say the Zanshin Taisha-ryuu is already lost."

* * *

To be continued.

Alright let me start off by saying it take me a long time to this one out and it my first Naruto or Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi fic so go easy my with the flames... but still tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Shinpaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi, or any of their characters.

* * *

"SEI! HA! HA! HA! HAI! HAI! SEI! SE!"

(_**Been a long time since I've seen you train this much, what about it on?**_) Kurama ask watching sitting the grass floor of the forest they were in, Naruto had gone through five straight hours of various taijutsu exercises and two of various forms of cardiovascular exercises before that, it had been a week since they had been out in the wood... and it was still only 6:00 in the morning.

"It's those damn foreign exchange students, no matter how I look at them all I see is bad new..." Naruto mumble using a towel to dry off the sweat on his forehead the overgrown fox just snorted at hearing this.

(_**HA! You talk as if they would be a problem for you to deal with, there are four right? Even at four to one there still no chance of they winning ****against** **you.**_) Kurama commented in a bore tone.

"Maybe, while I could handle them I'm worry about the others at the school." Naruto replied causing Kurama to groan at his former Jinchuuriki.

(_**There you go again wanting to save every random person you run into like always, even through you'll likely never ever see most of them again after your first**** meeting...**_) the fox grumble like it was very un-please, Naruto just grinned in return.

"What can I say, trouble just seem to follow me around, beside at most I'll just be making sure noting bad happen this time around." Naruto said opening his work out beg.

(_**Tch! just hurry up and get dress for school, and while your there try to find a decent mate this time.**_) Kurama making Naruto go red in the face, before he turn and glare at the fox demon who he was sure was smirking at him.

"Cut that out you damn hentai fox!" Naruto yell getting chuckle from Kurama.

(_**Now that your away from that pink her brat, you forcus on finding a more suitable mate the my girl who get off on hitting you all the time.**_) Naruto mumble under his breath something about how much he wish the demon was still lock and his cage sometime before taking out his uniform to get ready for class.

* * *

Stepping into his homeroom, Naruto groan at seeing one of the people he did not want to run into.

"Hey whiskers! It's about time you should up." Rachel cheer suddenly appearing behind him even though Naruto had just saw her at the front, acting fast drop to a knee avoiding the grappling hold she tried to place him and shot a hand up grabbing her by the arm before he flipped Rachel over his shoulder only to watch her land on her effortlessly then lunged at him again.

"Do we really have to do this every morning?" Naruto said in a flat tone grabbing her out reach arms to stop her in place hoping this would be enough for now.

"Okay, we'll stop here for now, but don't think this is over yet!" Rachel said smirking her fellow blond who groan again, the reason she was now so hellbent on putting him in a lock was doing gym yesterday she was showing up some of her grappling moving, or rather she wanted to but no one had been willing to be the test dummy for show. Naruto being every so helpful agreed to a light spar but ended up reversing the hold she had on him and knocking Rachel on her butt, that was three days ago and every since then Naruto has been finding off her attacks.

"Can't we just forget about that already?" Naruto ask exasperatedly causing her smirk to widen.

"Sure as soon as you let me put you in a hold then we'll be even." Rachel replied grinning and Naruto's eye twitch, he had seen how very flexible she was and did not want to end up having either his limbs breaking off or being displaced, this was what had also proven he was right in worrying this girl, she was far more dangerous then any normal human and should not be taken lightly.

"I'll pass, thank you very much." Naruto grunted going to his desk and place his head down only to hear movement next to him and look to his left to see Rachel next to him smiling with a look that was a little too innocent for Naruto's liking.

'Groan' "This is going to be a long day." Naruto mutter closing his eye's and hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

Jumping from building to building we see two teenager stop at the highest one trying to catch their breath as they had been running for the past three hours straight without any rest and were tying out.

"Their going to catch up soon Kurando." the female of the two said looking at her partner.

"I know Tsukasa, that why we have to keep moving, we already have word that one of the Master's of Ryozanpaku is willing to us in. All we have to do now is reach them." Kurando said panting as Tsukasa ball up her fist so tight it started turning white in anger.

"The once fear group call Zanshin Taisha-ryuu have become nothing more then two Disciple and those two are now running for there live's to get help from not only the group that crush them before but also believers of Katsujin-ken!" Tsukasa growl nearly in tear, before she could say anything more she felt a pair of hands place on her shoulder and look up to see Kurando smiling down to her sadly.

"I know how you feel but our Master wanted us to live, live and be the proof that Zanshin Taisha-ryuu existed..." his word's caught her in the heart deeply as she closer her eye's and place her head on his chest... however by doing this Tsukasa miss a certain spark in his eye's and didn't notice him tensed.

"But for now we have to keep moving." Kurando said bring her to face up to him. "Let's split up so that they won't be able to track us both down together."

"R-Right. You remember the back up plan a chase we get boxed in right?" she ask rubbing away her tear's, and he nodded.

"Yeah we head for that place, they may know we're trying to reach Ryozanpaku but they won't think were trying to get to the off branch of it." he replied she nodded stepping back from before turning around, with one last good-bye she ran to the edge of the build and jump to the next. Watching her good Kurando sigh before turning around and saw a man standing on the building across from his, quickly entering a Shamyo no Ri stands, Kurando eye's widen at seeing several more come to each of the other side.

'Sigh' "I'm sorry Tsukasa, but we... might not see one another again."

* * *

Lunch time came and Naruto drifted up to the top of the roof with cup instant ramen already made with a can of soda in hand and was sitting by his self due to wanting to avoid Rachel for the moment when the door open to show someone else he didn't want to run into. Tirawit Kōkin.

"Hmm, look like I was right about seeing someone come up here." Tirawit said turning to Naruto who quickly got to his feet.

"Eh? You make sound like you were following me... creepy, very creepy!" Naruto spoke with a grin as Tirawit stare him down.

"I was, I've seen you doing gym a few time and you've got some good moves, after becoming head of the karate club I thought I'd invite you to join." Tirawit said to Naruto who raise an eyebrow at the tattoo boy.

"That rather nice of you even though you just admitted to following, but I past because to be truthful you give me the creeps." Naruto said bluntly, Tirawit hearing this stay quiet for a moment and stare Naruto dead in the eye's unnerving him a bit, "What are-!" Naruto never finish when to his shock Tirawit was standing right in front of him with two finger's coming at his right eye socket.

"Back the fuck off!" Naruto mutter quickly before slamming his palm into Tirawit gut blowing him back (What the!?) the Thailand boy thought slowing down to a stop and dropping to his knee with a hand over his stomach, (_I was only meaning to analysis him, I didn't think you would attack if I appear in front of him like that..._) Tirawit the ever calm one simply stood up and crack.

"Interesting I knew you have been thought some form of Martial Art but I didn't think it would be enough to act like that." Tirawit stated as a tense aura came over him, and Naruto return that same aura right back at him. "Maybe I should see just what you can-"

"Or you can do something even better and leave the guy alone, Yomi!" a female voice call out causing the two to look at the door to the roof and see Kisara Standing there glaring at Tirawit.

"It seem those of Katsujinken can't mind their own business." Tirawit said looking at the cat lover, (_Fist of Life?_) Naruto thought wondering why he use that term with Kisara who take on a dark smirk.

"Get lost Yomi! He clearly want nothing to do with you..." Kisara as they openly glare at each other for a full minute until Tirawit started walking to her in quietly and spoke when he reach the doorway. "Kisara right? Before I fight with Ryozanpaku Strongest Disciple, how about I get rid of you first?"

"Try it, I stick my foot up your ass!" Kisara sneer back at him but Tirawit just look at her before leaving as Naruto made his way over to her.

"Looks like there some bad blood between you guy's." Naruto said rubbing his head as Kisara sigh.

"That putting it lightly, but a word of advice they away from him and his friends their bad new." Kisara replied as Naruto huff.

"I could have told you that but there goes any chances of me joining the karate club." Naruto mumble catching Kisara's attention.

"You want to join a club?" Why not try mine, Shinpaku?" Kisara ask as Naruto look at her.

"Shinpaku? What it like?" Naruto ask.

"Wel~~~"

* * *

Late on that night at the Shinpaku Alliance HQ. (_Ahhh! I feel good to be in charge._) Niijima thought, he was boy with a slim yet solid physique, sharp fingernails , and long gangly limbs. His facial features are somewhat demonic: a long face with sharp nose, long pointed ears, and as he smile a long forked tongue came out, not only that but his teeth were so jagged they look like fangs. Not surprisingly, Kenichi and many other characters refers to him as a 'Demon-faced space alien' or something similar. He also sported puddle-bowl hair. Sitting back on his throne and watching the fighter's work out while the others went to work on the computers before a thought hit him. "Hey has anyone seen Kenichi and Kisara?"

"I haven't seen him today at all." Takeda said a young man with a muscular build, dark skin, and silver hair he was training in his school uniform pants with bandages on his wrists from his training, next to him was a tall young man spinning around with very long grey-purple hair down to his waist with locks in the front down to his shoulders. He has a dark red coat with a hat with a feather on top to match it and dark boots and pants call Siegfried who look to the blond her girl cross from them. "What about you Miu-san?"

"Kisara, she said she's be here later on today and Kenichi went with some of the Master's on a trip." Miu replied working out on the balancing beam, doing a handstand with one hand, the reason for her being here with out Kenichi was that Kisara had call her wanting to talk saying they meet at the Shinpaku Alliance HQ. She was a young teenage girl of average height with fair skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes, and long straight-blond hair reaching down to her hips with short bangs. She had a slender yet surprisingly developed and curvaceous-frame for a young girl, especially her well-endowed breasts. She also sports slim waist with flared hips, and a lean yet well-defined build and was wearing a purple-spandex outfit.

"Ugh, Kenichi can't be help then, and Ukita and Thor are off training on there own but what's Kisara doing?" Niijima murmured thoughtfully before the door to the gym open up as said person walk in... with someone else.

"Keep your antennas on alien, I'm here." Kisara huffy as everyone notice the new guy in their HQ who was looking around.

"Glad to have ya here but who that?" Niijima ask frowning not liking people he didn't know here, Kisara just thumb to the blond behind her.

"Him? His name is Naruto and he was looking for a club to join so I let him join our." Kisara said causing Niijima frowned deeper.

"Kisara you can't just let people join with out my permiss- BAGHE!" Niijima didn't finish as she jumped over the incoming Siegfried and brought her foot down on the top of Niijima's head.

"Don't care." Kisara stated landing back on the ground making it clear she was in a bad mood right now as Miu flip off the balancing beam next to Kisara who was walking over to her.

"Kisara... that guy is." Miu started getting a nodded from the red head.

"Yeah I know, it the reason I brought him here. There no way he's not a Martial Artist." Kisara mutter to which Miu nodded, it was doing gym them they had been playing dodge ball that they notice, a lot can be said about a person's movements. Well with the way Naruto was moving as he went thrown all ten games without being hit once the two knew right off the bat Naruto wasn't new to the world of Martial Artist.

"It Yomi right?" Miu ask.

"Yeah rumor has it they been making people into their subordinates at school and I don't think we need them adding him to their crew. Beside he doesn't seem like a bad person or anything. " Kisara answer stating her reasons to Miu, Naruto on the other hand was still looking around the place and was impressed at this Shinpaku Alliance HQ they had. Kisara said this use to be her own former base before she join and Niijima had filled it with lots of traps in case an invasion happen and even built a gym for the fighters to train. Looking down the front of him Naruto saw that a girl about a year or so 'older' then him was lifting weights, she was a fairly tall and very attractive dark-skinned woman with blue-eyes and short messy brown hair. She also curvy eyebrows and a thin scar running across her left cheek.

She was slender but with a curvaceous and athletic in frame, broad shoulders and flare hips. She also sports a well-endowed chest with a fairly muscled and well-toned built and was dressed in a sleeveless pale blue shirt that hugged her torso and defined her well-endowed chest and strong stomach, blue jumpsuit bottoms that were close-fitting without being constrictive and white sneakers. A golden eye-like pendant also hang around her neck.

"Damn Kisara said you guys work out hard-core, but wow." Naruto said walking over to the the dark girl who smile back him..

"I guess that a complement. Naruto right, The names Freya." she said getting up and walking to him with her hand out stretch Naruto quickly take it.

"Kisara the one that let you join, right." Freya said before picking up and throwing a fifty pound dumb bell to him, Naruto caught it with ease causing a grin to form on her face.

"Come join me in a work out then." she told him, as they walk back to the rest of the weights Takeda made his way to Miu and Kisara.

"Hey, Honey. You said that Kenichi was on a trip with the Master's right, where have they taken him this time?" Takeda ask getting a nervous laugh not wanting them to try going after them, not when one of the Nine Fist was going to be there. She'd just have to make something up.

"Well- CRRRAAASSSHHHH!- HUH!" everyone gasp at seeing the top of the ceiling explode inward as a body came flying in! Eye's widen at this and acting fast Siegfried jump into the air catching her in his arm's before hitting the ground.

"What the hell happen to her!?" Niijima exclaimed, the young woman was fairly tall with long brown hair down to her back that she has tied in a ponytail with dreadlocks that frame her face and has a fairly endowed figure. She was wearing a type of battle armor with red shoulder pads and a dark green top and dark gloves. She was also wearing a very short type of skirt that is tied around her waist and reveals most of her legs and has dark long battle shoes for footwear.

All and all she normally would be call beautiful if not for the fact she had a broken nose, two black eyes, a cut lip, and clearly a broken right arm and if the rip open left side of her cloths were anything to go by a few broken rib's (_That Tsukasa!_) Miu gasp recognizing the girl who clan once attack Ryozanpaku. Right as Naruto and Freya were about rush over there a chill ran up Naruto's, Siegfried's, and Miu's back. the two latter were force to jump out of the way of several spears shocking Takeda, Niijima, Freya, and Naruto.

"What the heck is all of this-GAH!?" Freya gasp as the air left her lung from Naruto kicking her in the gut and knocking her back a good five feet, managing to keep on her feet Freya quickly pull out the staff from behind her before glaring at Naruto.

"What was that for!?" she demanded to know -BRRRRRAAAK- only to have to shield her eye as the wall from where she was standing by with Naruto was blow open on them and Naruto was force to block a fury of punches sent his way that tore up his button up!

"Naruto! Are you alright!? Freya call out as he stood up removing the last of his shredded button up, which were little more than pieces of fabric now before glaring at the man standing in the smoke of the hole.

"Been better, but who the hell is that!?" Naruto grunted.

"What the hell is going!?" Niijima scream as dozen new people jump in from above dresses in the blue-garbed nearly ninja-like uniform and surroundings Miu, Kisara, and Takeda who had gotten in a triangle formulation around Siegfried and Tsukasa as Niijima hide before his thrown while the non fighter quickly duck under the table knowing they would only get in the way.

"Kisara!" Freya call out running to help only to stop when a shadow over came her and back stab as someone holding a spear shot down from above nearly impaling her wearing the same outfit as the others but also had on a white cloak and had multiple spears on his back.

"Aww, and here I was trying to be nice and give you a quick death." he said smirking as looked at her with green eye Freya growl at him as sweat fall down her brow at nearly being kill.

"Stop playing around Shogo." a voice spoke causing everyone to turn and see a large man walking through the hole in the wall by Naruto, he was well built tall muscular man with light red hair that sticks up in the front and has combed in the back. He wearing a white coat with dark gloves and a skin-tight battle outfit.

"Our job is to get the girl and anyone who get in our way must die, so let's make it quick." he said, Siegfried held on to her tighter realizing they were the one's who did this to her and were aiming to finish the job.

"Sorry sweet hearts but you Godenyu-san, hand over the girl and we'll walk away." the one call Shogo said while keeping his eyes train on Freya who gripped her staff, it was at that point they all take on a battle stand Miu knew all to well, (_There using Muay Thai!_) Miu thought realizing this was no joke and that it was very like that one of them was going to die.

"Why are you after Tsukasa, and were is her partner Kurando?" Miu ask trying to buy time as Godenyu enter Tang Guard Muay stands seemingly targeting Naruto first.

"Kurando... who know, he most likely already dead." at hearing this everyone eye's flared now ready to fight more than every, Naruto on the other hand one thing running throw his mind at the moment, (_What the hell did I get myself into this time!_) Naruto thought taking a stands, yet as all this was going on no one notice the small mouse grinning menacingly as it held a fire work with glowing white eye's.

* * *

At Ryozanpaku a meeting was being held by Shigure, a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She has long waist-length raven hair usually tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She was dresses in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a fundoshi. She, Ma Kensei, and Apachai were waiting for the last one to show up.

"Sorry I'm late, now why did you call us here Shigure?" Hayato ask he was a mammoth of a man with blue-eyes and blond hair. He also sports a chest-length beard, mancho mustache, and reaching mid-back with a few strands of hair to form a thick antenna-like strand hanging in front of his face. Despite his advanced age, he has largely muscular and well-defined built, few wrinkles, and not a single gray hair.

"Yes Shigure, and why are you so tense." Kensei also ask a fairly short middle-aged man, who is balding with a long pointed out Chinese mustache. He wears typical Chinese clothing used in martial arts with a hat to cover the bald part of his head, normal he try to give her a shoulder rubbed hoping to touch her breast but the look on her face said that now was not the time.

"It's about the Zanshin Taisha-ryuu. Two members were suppose to be coming here. But their late, and I'm getting worry." Shigure answer surprising them.

"Apa? Zanshin Taisha, the guys who attack us before?" Apachai said threw a mouthful of food in his mouth, he was an extremely tall and powerfully built young man, he had light dark skin, short spiky silver hair, and was wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts and a mongkol around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet.

"Shigure, it is understood that we are allow our privacy however I must ask why you would be having them come here? Now." the Elder said firmly, as Shigure stare at them with a blank look on her face.

"The Zanshin Taisha-ryuu... is on the brink of being destroy." Shigure stated causing everyone eye's to widen.

"A week ago I ran into three member's that were being attack. I save them, but their wounds were too deep. So they die..." Shigure went on and the three Master's made sure to give her there a most attention.

"Before they passed away I learn that they had in fact been on their way here to Ryozanpaku looking for protection." This really threw them for a loop as most Martial Artist would never do such a thing, least of all a group that supported Yami.

"It seem that most of their member's had been kill of. Leaving them only two were left. Those two should have been here by now. I promise to look after them." Shigure told them Hayato immediately understood what she was getting at.

"Then let's stop here, you can tell us the rest later after we have located the last two Zanshin member's." everyone nodded knowing they might be in danger if they wait any longer -SHHHHHHHOOOOOO! POP!- the loud sound of fire works had them rushing outside in shock at seeing Tochumaru flare lighting up the sky.

"I told Tochumaru only to use that if he ran into the Zanshin Taisha-Ryuu! And why is coming from the place where Kenichi's friends hang out at!?" Shigure gasp even though she was still using her monotone you could hear the distress in her voice before realization hit them like a brick wall. "It can't be. Why would they be there!?"

"Miu and the others are in danger!" Hayato shouted causing all of them to blast off like rockets!

* * *

"Super Tornado Uppercut!" Takeda yell as he smashed his fist into the man's jaw with a powerful uppercut sending flying only to watch the man twist in mid-air landing on his feet and dash forward swinging his leg in slashing like motion aiming for the left side of Takeda's neck who was barely able to duck under attack knowing would have broken his neck. Before he could make another move Kisara slam into his back nearly knocking him over, "Sorry but hold still for a moment." she mumble quickly as she had gotten into a leg battle with her own opponent before the two notice shadows above them and both hit the floor rolling out off the way of a double leg drop that were aim at their head's and quickly flip back to their feet only to groan at seeing it was now two vs four!

"Everyone be careful!" Miu call out flipping over a punch at her face and going back to back with the one who sent it in the air, place's her hands behind on his back for balance and slam her left foot into the gut of the who went for an air attack before spinning around and pushing down causing her to not only kick the one attacking on her left but thanks to the force of pushing on the guy whose she was using he went head first into the ground leaving her to flip away and land back on the ground like a bird... through Miu gasp at seeing them getting back up.

"All of you listen! These people may not be master's but they will still kill us if we hold back even a little bit!" Miu yell as she re-engage her opponent's and not noticing Freya flipping threw the air and landing several meters away from Miu's fight, seeing the two she was running from coming at her from both sides "Kugatachi-Style Setsuna!" Freya call out blocking the vertical kicks with the pieces of her staff only to gash at seeing them snap into piece of wooden spikes! "Not good!" was the only she had time to think of before ducking under a stab to the back of her neck and using a low flip to put some distance between them and seeing Shogo smirking at her.

"Not bad, but what can a Jojutsu user do without a staff?" he asked with a raise eye brown only for his grin to widen at seeing her take on a fighting stands.

"I'd heard that some high level weapon user can turn their own body into the very weapon's they use when unarmored, are you planing on utilizes strikes akin to actually wielding your staff? Awesome!" Freya could only keep quite out of worry that her fear would slip into her voice, if it was just him she might had stood a chance but even with him acknowledging her they both knew she was screw at fighting three to one. This was something Naruto also take notice as he block a Knee Kick to the face with his hand and push it down, "Ti Sok Klab!" Godenyu yell somehow gotten behind Naruto and trying to hit him with a backwards elbow strike, something Naruto block but grunted at how much it hurt before slamming his own elbow strike to the gut taking the air out of him and follow it up with a kick to the chest sending him flying away.

"Only got a minute before he back, gotta move fast..." Naruto dash over to the weight set and picking up a barbel, acting fast Naruto kick off the weight holder on it leaving only a five foot metal pole, rushing over to Freya who was box in at the moment and rear the barbel back, "Freya catch!" Naruto shout causing her and her opponent's to turn to him in surprise as he threw the barbell at her so fast that she barely had any time to catch it and was nearly knocked off her feet from the force of his throw and the weight of the barbell, Freya was however gratefully to be give a weapon to fight but before she had the chance to thank him a look of horror over came her face.

"NARUTO, BEHIND YOU!" She yell as the blond look up and saw Godenyu above him, (_This is going to hurt, isn't it?_) Naruto thought looking at the air born man, "Ba Quan Sabad Na!" he roar sending a continuous amount of elbow strikes downward on Naruto back and crashing the blond into the ground until the point he smash open a huge hole in the ground and shocking everyone at the power he had as the two fell down below, (_This is worse then the attack from Li Tenmon! Our base will really be destroyed at this Rate_) Niijima thought trying to think of someway to end it but first he had to make a plan in the middle of this war zone.

"NARUTO!" Freya yell as Shogo and the other two rush at her, "Don't worry your all going to die here together!" Shogo cackle aiming a thrust to the back of Freya's neck "Kugatachi-Style First Ultimate Technique: Thunder Clap!" suddenly Shogo had to stop in his track and the smile on his face fall off when she spin around holding her new staff over her head then releasing it down on his head nearly caving it in had he not block in time but still felt the force from her attack (_Close! If that had hit I would have die...! However..._) Shogo grinning return at seeing the other two Muay Thai fighter from either side with vertical kick

"It over. You shouldn't have let your anger get the best of you." Shogo stated "Kugatachi-Style Second Ultimate Technique: No Sight!" she whisper violently spins her staff around her to strike everything within her staff's reach and knocking out the two Muay Thai fighter and hitting Shogo in the ribs, "Your right it is over," she said stopping the spin while holding her staff over her hand as her hair shadow her eye's before looking up and glaring at him with a burning death like look in her eye's. "It over, for all you!"

"Oh ho! Freya's all fire up, their in trouble now~~~!" Siegfried said in a sing sang voice as he went about flipping through the air away from the two Muay Thai fighter's chasing him and the girl in his arm's as Niijima and the other non fighter's watch from the side, (_Siegfried may be one of our best but he can't do much as long as he protecting that girl!_) Niijima thought worrying about their safety as one of the Muay Thai fighter's race to Siegfried how land back on the ground.

"Your pretty good kid, but you can't do much while holding that woman..." the man said throwing a punch while Siegfried block it with a kick, (_He's right about that, I'm getting corner!_) Siegfried frown before both were shock when the floor under them was blow upward as Godenyu jump out landing just outside the hole. Naruto quickly follow out as well and landing near Miu who had taken down one of her opponent's much to Freya's relief but no one notice one of Miu's three remaining opponent's had sneaked off.

"Hum, you quite strong." Godenyu complimented rubbing his sore jaw and stomach as that last punch had sent him flying throw the floor while they were fighting at the basement level, (_The new guy is pretty good, huh._) Niijima muse making a mental note to thank Kisara for bring him a new pawn to use.

"Thanks. Now can you and your friend's please leave before I get really mad!" Naruto growl before noticing someone jump at the guy in the hat.

"Hey hat guy! Watch out!" Naruto yell as Siegfried blink at Naruto only to be shock when one of the Muay Thai fighter kick Tsukasa out of his arm sending her flying into the air across the gym!

"Dammit! How could I let my guard down like that!" Siegfried chided himself before tying to get the girl back only to have his way block by the one he was facing.

"This is bad! If she hit the ground in that stated one of her broke rib's could stab into a lung!" Miu cried as Naruto race over to the falling girl.

"Your fighting me, brat!" Godenyu shouted, he jumped and tried to land a flying kick. Naruto blocked his first strike and caught his leg. He tried throwing him but he shifted his weight to land on his feet. Godenyu bound forward and landed a sharp elbow to Naruto's chest staggering him. The blond then throw a punch but Godenyu blocked and caught Naruto's jaw with a round house kick who spin with the blow and manage to land punch of his own right between the eye's and knocking him away, (_That not good!_) Niijima thought seeing that none of them were able to move in time to help Tsukasa and knew he had to step in.

"Niijima Style: Revolving Colony Ukemi!" Niinima yell as he flings himself over the falling Tsukasa and then, after delicately circling his arms around the girl, uses himself as a means to lessen the free fall impact to that her by rotating around of each other and then using his own body to cushion the impact. Thereby channeling all the impact upon hitting the ground to himself to everyone's surprise.

"Good job Niijima!" Takeda cheer before slamming his fist into the gut of the fighter in front of him finally watching the guy pass out, "Grandioso Counterattack Siegfried cried spinning himself in a fierce manner to knock all opponents within his reach out of his way so he can head for Niijima and Tsukasa.

"Hump, I'll just kill him and take the girl." the fighter who had attack and knock Tsukasa away from Siegfried rush at Niijima who hadn't had time to recover yet, and was planing to do just that when, "Get away from our General! Shinpaku Slash!" Matsui yell making a slashing move with his flag at the Muay Thai user who duck under the attack and back flip away.

"You dare to get in my way." He yell in outrage only to just now notice someone had their back to his chest less than half a foot away, "Backwards Machine Gun!" Mizunuma short lunching a series of backwards elbow strikes into his face and knocking him to the ground causing gasp from everyone and stopping the fighting for a moment.

"You bastards!" the man roared holding his busted nose while glaring at Mizunuma who had jump to Matsu's side while Niijima stood up with a evil grin on his face holding Tsukasa. "GHAHAHAHAHHA! Take that! Even though these two are the weakest member's of my Shinpaku Alliance fighting force, together they can still do this much damage!" Niijima cackle slowly backing away with Tsukasa wanting to get out of harm's way.

"Come on Mizunuma, If we work together I'll bet even we can take out at least one of them!" Matsui call out to his glasses wearing friend who enter a karate stances.

"Right! Let's do this!" Mizunuma replied ready to prove himself as a Martial Art, the Muay Thai fighter jump back to his feet and towering over the two with anger surging through his veins and ready to rip the two apart.

"Don't get so cocky! I can easily take you brat's in the blink of an eye" he howl as they tense sure they would walk away from this unscathed.

"No, let's stop here..." Godenyu interrupted causing all his men to look at him in shock.

"What! Why!?" the man facing Mizunuma and Matsui scream.

"Let's leave from here," Godenyu suggested, "I sense trouble fast approaching us."

"…Let it come then…," he retorted as he slowly turn back to the two boy's showing that he was ready to fight again in spite of his boss's order."We have to bring back the girl after all, yes?"

"Not today," Godenyu advised, "It would be best to wait for a better occasion. If we don't leave now we definitely won't be allowed to escape."

"…Really," Shogo inquired.

"The group approaching us are at levels far higher than our own. We'll surely die should we stay here." he told him getting a gasp from Miu, and a confuse look from Siegfried, Takeda, and Kisara and a raise eye brow from Naruto who had already notice the fighting intent coming from their way, taking Godenyu's words seriously and not wanting to risk chance of facing off against possible Master classes Shogo turn to the rest of his men.

"Very Godenyu-san, we're taking off!" Shogo order as his men back away from the people they were fight before turning back to Freya with a smirk

"Looks like killing you will have to come at another time." Shogo said getting glare from the girl before jumping through the hole they made follow by the other's as Muay Thai fighter's but two.

"Listen here brat's! The name is Robushi. Remember that name cause the moment we get the order to come get that girl you'll both die by my hand's!" He spat before jumping out of the building and after the others as only Godenyu was left who turn in a way that let him be facing everyone and his eye's landed on Niijima who was holding the still unconscious Tsukasa, taking notice of this Siegfried, Takeda, and Kisara were quickly to jump in front of them.

"Don't even think about..." Kisara growl, Godenyu simply gave a half grin at the kid's as Freya join at Naruto's side.

"No reclaiming that girl will come later, as will killing all you..." he stated getting a growl out of all of them before returning back to face Naruto, "And that includes you too..." He smirk before taking off at last.

"Over cocky punk." Takeda mutter as everyone let out a breath of relief -BABOOOOOOM!- only to have the enter front wall exploded sending rock and glasses every where and Knocking Naruto and Freya off the their feet!

"What now another attack!?" Niijima cried as the other got back in their battle stance but Miu who sigh. "No that not it, it's-"

"APAPAPA-! What happen, this place is a rack! You guy's should clean up in here more." Apachai ask landing on the ground and scratching his head, Miu just sweat drop at one of the Master of Ryozanpaku. Kensei, Shigure, and Hayato jump in next with Kensei scowling Apachai.

"This is why I told you to hold on Apachai, what would have happen if you had hit some-"

"AaaaaH! Freya-nee got hit!" Kisara interrupted Kensei looking at the dark girl seemingly lying on the ground who was rubbing her head before feeling light tapping on her arm.

"Um Freya, their too close, way too close!" Naruto stammered in protested that her breasts were too close as she was lying right on top of him "What is?"she ask and without realizing it proceeded to smother him with those very ample breasts when she lean forward to look at him only to have her face go beat red and finally jump off the blond Looking away.

"S-S-S-Sorry..." Freya said in a low voice as Naruto got to his feet as well, his face as red as a tomato.

"Eh, no big deal." Naruto stated though on the inside, (_Wow, she has huge breasts._) Naruto thought, a gulp forcing itself down his throat before realizing how awkward things were and quickly hop to his feet.

"So who are these guy anyway?" Naruto ask helping Freya up as Hayato walk to Miu with Kensei and Shigure the latter of which eye's widen at seeing the girl being held by Nijiima and rush over to her.

"This is one of the two Zanshin Taisha-Ryuu. Who was supposed to heading to the Dojo, Tsukasa!" Shigure gasp and had a expression of dismay on her face at seeing the shape she was.

"Oy-Oy-Oy! Looks like were a little late in coming here." Kensei stated with his hands in his sleeves and looking around at the ruins of the Shinpaku building as Hayato reach Miu and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Even so I'm glad your okay, all of you." Hayato said looking around at all the young fighter as Nijiima ran up to him after handing Tsukasa off to Shigure.

"Elder! What the hell is all of this!" Nijiima cried as the giant man looking down at him.

"Grandfather, Who were those guy's!? Not only were they strong but they also were able to sense you coming." Miu said with wide eye's Hayato sigh knowing this would be a bit hard to explain.

"We'll tell you everything later. For now let head back Ryozanpaku." Shigure said wanting to get Tsukasa's wound's taken care of, Kensei nodded at this.

"Fine let's head back... all of us." Kensei spoke looking at the surprise kids, (_It wouldn't be good if after we left what attack this place made another shot at revenge._) Kensei thought thinking it would be best to kid near by for the time being. As all of this was going on Naruto just look at the people around him with a blank expression before slowly raising his hand like he was at school.

"I know this is really, really, REALLY, LATE! But what the hell is going!?"

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
